Devil Essence
The Devil Essence '''(formerly known as '''Giygas) is the devil power of Mimi that appeared in Grim Tales. It originally originates from the Nintendo classic, Mother. Grim Tales History The Devil Essence was known as Giygas a very long time ago. Giygas had flung itself back to the beginning of everything and evolved into evil itself. His name however was lost in time eons ago. At the events of Grim Tales, HIM used it as its trump card because of its representation and used it to convert his once sweet and innocent daughter Mimi into the ferocious hell-spawn she is today. The Grim Reaper theorized that the Devil essence is evil incarnate, made solid into a corrupting virus that destroys from within, be it people, places, things or civilizations. What About Mimi After being put through the test of Horror's Hand an annoyed Mandy used a Pentagram Generator to suck the essence out of Mimi and put it into a display case as punishment for destroying all the other display cases. Later on Grim is shown to be studying the essence trying to figure out what it is, and while in a drunken stupor he attempted to use the essence on Jack's Sword resulting in an explosion. The moment that the explosion rushed through the vault, Mandy entered. When the smoke clears, it is revealed that the Devil Essence has corrupted the katana, turning it crimson and sporting eyes on the hilt. Mandy took up the sword, demanding an explanation from Grim. With the sword aimed at his head, he hypothesized that due to tainting sword, he had removed the weapon's most prominent weakness, its inability to harm the innocent. Mandy is slightly impressed by this revelation but decided to use the now tainted blade to pick a letter from Grim's pocket. Powers and Abilities The Devil Essence is an incredibly potent and incredibly dark force, with an unpredictable effect on those who want to use it. *'Infusion:' The Devil Essence is like a virus that can infect both objects'Comic Page:' Betrayed, Grim Tales and people'Comic Page:' Now we can hurt them puppies, Grim Tales, granting them incredible and unique abilities. This happens, even when only a small fraction of the essence is used'Comic Page:' Now we can hurt them puppies, Grim Tales. **'Body Part Substitution: '''In her natural form, Mimi lacks both hands, after HIM amputated them. But when infused with the Devil Essence, the stumps are covered by crustacean claws, similar to those of him'Comic Page:' Betrayed, ''Grim Tales. **'Clothing Generation: ' When the Devil Essence is used on a person, it gives them a new style of clothing, similar to HIM's original outfit in the Powerpuff Girls'Comic Page:' Betrayed, Grim Tales. **'Cloth Mimicry:' The Devil Essence is able to take the form of a scarf to hide its true neferious nature'Comic Page:' Betrayed, Grim Tales>. **'Strength Enhancement:' In her natural form, Mimi is a small girl and for years even wheelchair bound. Thanks to the Devil Essence however, she has been able to lift incredibly large objects, the biggest of which was a house'Comic Page:' Real Estate Crash, Grim Tales: Further Orientation. **'Weakness Removal (Theorized): '''It has been theorized that the Devil Essence is able to remove the weaknesses of divine weapons. While previously they couldn't harm the innocent, due to being tainted by the DE, it is speculated that this is no longer case'Comic Page:' Now we can hurt them puppies, ''Grim Tales. Gallery Giygasessence.png|The essence resembling Giygas grimheadessence.png|The essence resembling Grim heartessence.png|the essence as a heart trollface.png|essence mocking with the trollface Trivia *It was confirmed by Griddles that the Devil Essence is the embodiment of Giygas, although he will never be called as such as his name has been lost in time for eons. Thought it retains its appearance and incomprehensible nature. References }} Category:Object Category:Devil Category:Grim Tales Object